ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Altered Divine Super Saiyan
Altered Divine Super Saiyan is a transformation showcased in Dragon Ball Alteration and was first achieved off-screen by Ruttsu Karera and later officially shown during the battle against Lord Beerus. Overview This Altered state of the normal Divine Super Saiyan was brought about by the result of Ruttsu accidentally taping into a denser well of Ki that lied just beneath his normal Ki. It should be known that this well of Ki he was able to tap into wasn't by any means''' Godly Ki''' as these two Ki's are the result of two different and separate processes. Unlike the original Divine Super Saiyan form, this particular altered state possesses the raw power needed to rival that of Super Saiyan God. Appearance Just as the normal Divine Super Saiyan state does, this form drastically changes the appearance and shape of the eyes which results in a menacing 'Death Glare'. However, unlike the original form, the user of this particular state didn't experience the same color changes and instead of shifting to a golden appearance they retained their platinum-white hair and gained light blue eyes along with a golden aura. When using this form the user will be gifted with a distinctly different hairstyle then they had previously and no matter what style their hair changes afterward it will always return to this appearance when utilizing this form. The aura, when brought forth, will flow downward which is presumably believed to be due to the density of the Ki. Their Ki can still be sensed by other Ki users but it will be accompanied by a field of pressure, similar to the God Forms. Power & Flaws Altered Divine Super Saiyan experiences the same power increase as that of Super Saiyan God, despite not being a God Form itself. Blow for blow this form can match the Super Saiyan God form but this immense power comes at a cost of equal intensity. This form holds the title of having the highest physical requirement due to the amount of strain it causes to the body. Ruttsu, who possesses a self-regulating body, isn't initially able to maintain this form for too much longer than that of the ritually acquired Super Saiyan God state. Additionally, this form will suffer from Reverse Ki Immisions due to the density of the Ki and it wishing to remain beneath the normal Ki that he possesses, causing immense damage to the user and their power to fluctuate until the Ki flows correctly. Thanks to Ruttsu's particular biology, he was capable of mastering this form but unlike any form he possessed prior, he can drop out of this form and return to this less powerful, Altered Super Saiyan 3 state. Usage Shortly before Ruttsu's battle with God of Destruction Beerus, he stumbled upon a new well of power he had never experienced before. After attaining this form he decided to return to Earth, set on fighting Gohan and finally claiming his position as the strongest of the two. Gohan's and Ruttsu's battle would have to be postponed as Beerus the Destroyer arrived, searching for the Super Saiyan God'''. '''Ruttsu would soon unveil this transformation shortly after stumbling upon Gohan's and Beerus's battle, deciding that their battle can wait until afterward. Ruttsu and Gohan would fight hard against Beeru but their efforts would prove ineffective as Gohan soon dropped out of the Super Saiyan God form and Ruttsu would soon follow by dropping out of his Divine Super Saiyan form. After Lord Beerus departs from Earth, Ruttsu remains on Earth for some time with the desition to show Gohan how to achieve the Divine Super Saiyan form, but this wouldn't go as planned as this form required far more physical ability than even Gohan could muster. After this realization, Ruttsu would soon depart from Earth with plans to return once Gohan masters his Super Saiyan God form. Trivia *This form was created in order to place Ruttsu at the level of a God and in order to assure that this form would remain unique to him I placed many requirements needed in order to achieve it *The form can't be affected by Ki less dense than itself, making Godly Ki the only viable use against it *Forms Design is heavily inspired by one of the original Super Saiyan God forms designs Ki Diagram Category:Transformations Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Fan Made Hybrid Transformations Category:Hybrid Transformations